The New Girl
by Starrie
Summary: A new girl comes to tomoeda high and all of the guys are falling for her including...syaoran? how will sakura now ever tell him how she feels? and what's with all this weird things that's been happening around town? final chapter is up! r&r please!!!!
1. Default Chapter

SN: ohmigosh, I'm so happy!! *squeal* it seems that my writers block is actually going away!! Plus, I came up with this new story that I'm so anxious to write up!! I'm not good with titles so this title might suck. If anyone has a better idea for a title, please tell me in your reviews or email me at quttieprincess@hotmail.com I'll probably put it up cuz I really don't like the title it has right now. Well, I'm so excited and I want you to read so let me "qwit ma bitchin" and let you get on wit da story!  
  
Important Info: Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Syaoran are all 17 in this fic. Tomoyo and Eriol are a couple. Sakura and Syaoran haven't admitted their feelings to one another because they're afraid the other person won't return the same feelings.  
  
Disclaimer: me don't own no CC/CCS characters they belong to the magnificent ladies of clamp, oh yeah and Nelvana (grrrrrr.) too. I just own Christi, any other characters that don't belong in CC/CCS and of course, the story line.  
  
  
  
"The New Girl"  
  
By: Star Princess (starrie)  
  
Key:  
  
"talking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
_enforced words_  
  
~*~*~*scene changes*~*~*~  
  
(SN: my starrie notes)  
  
  
  
"SAKURA!"  
  
A green-eyed girl turned when she heard her name being called out. She had shoulder-length auburn hair that swayed freely with the wind. Her navy- blue school uniform rustled with the cool autumn air. Her face automatically brightened when she saw who had called her name.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo!"  
  
Tomoyo had waist length, black hair and a set of glittering amethyst colored-eyes. She was Sakura's best friend since when they were babies. Tomoyo ran up to her and they both linked arms and started walking to school together (SN: that's kinda like my friends and me ^_^)  
  
"So what's up? Haven't seen you all weekend"  
  
"Oh nothing much, I went with my dad to a dig site a few hours away"  
  
"that's kewl, I just stayed home"  
  
Sakura let out a smirk  
  
"yeah? And with who?"  
  
Tomoyo immediately blushed at Sakura's comment.  
  
"I don't think I need to tell you, now.hurry up! we're gonna be late"  
  
Sakura let out a giggle  
  
"Like we never are"  
  
"Yeah well, later then usual"  
  
They then entered the huge high school and made their way to their lockers. As soon as Sakura walked in, her heart seemed to start pumping faster. Up ahead, the guy of her dreams, Li Syaoran was at his locker, which happened to be next to hers.  
  
"Well, are you just gonna stand there and admire the view or are you gonna get your books out?"  
  
Tomoyo asked slyly. She had wanted to get at Sakura for what she had said earlier, and at the moment, it seemed like she had won. Sakura had turned a cute shade of pink.  
  
"KAWAII!!"  
  
Tomoyo squealed out in delight as she whipped out a camera out of thin air.  
  
"put that down!"  
  
Sakura whispered to her friend  
  
"Not unless you get your books and say hi to Mr. Cuttie pie over there"  
  
"What if Eriol came up and heard you call Syaoran that?"  
  
"Too late, I'm here"  
  
Both girls immediately twirled around to see Eriol behind them.  
  
"I don't mind, after all he is a descendent of mine.he's bound to get some of my good looks"  
  
"Who'd be getting _your_ good looks? Last time I checked, you were pretty horrifying"  
  
Came a male voice from behind them all.  
  
"Hi Syaoran!"  
  
Tomoyo said cheerfully.  
  
"Morning"  
  
"Morning Syaoran"  
  
Sakura said with a slight blush running across her cheeks. She loved everything about him. the way his hair fell over his deep dark amber- colored eyes and the way his hair seemed to stay forever messy. Not only did he have the looks, but also the sweet attitude to go with it. although he never showed it, Sakura knew Syaoran better then anyone and through the years, he's proven more then once that he indeed has a soft side.  
  
"Morning"  
  
Syaoran said as he looked in to her pools of emeralds. A slight blush colored his cheeks. He secretly had a crush on Sakura yet never told her because he was afraid she wouldn't return his feeling. They had a great friendship and that was something he didn't want to risk.  
  
Sakura used this opportunity to grab her books from her locker, and then the four headed to their first class together, Math. (SN: yech!!!)  
  
"good morning class, hope you had a good weekend, today is the beginning of the second semester as you all know. I'd like to introduce you all to a new student who'll be joining us for the rest of the year. She's just moved from Kyoto. I hope you all treat her nicely, please welcome, Christine Sirocco"  
  
At that moment, a girl with reddish-brown hair walked into the classroom. Her hair hung loosely in delicate curls all around her face. Her eyes were deep pools of sapphires. She had a warm smile on her face and her eyes glittered with happiness  
  
"Hi! I'm Christine, but you can all call me Christi."  
  
At the moment, Christi was the center of attention for all the guys in the room. Even Syaoran couldn't resist the temptation to look her over. Of course, Eriol couldn't stay staring for too long because Tomoyo, who sat next to him, would've gotten very pissed.  
  
Some of the girls looked at her with jealousy in their eyes. This girl was gorgeous, and they were afraid she might steal their boyfriends.  
  
"Christi, why don't you take a seat next to Syaoran. Syaoran raise your hand"  
  
Syaoran immediately raised his hand. He couldn't help but feel happy that she was sitting next to him.  
  
'Wait a minute, what am I thinking!? I love Sakura!'  
  
Syaoran thought to himself. He couldn't believe that for a minute there he had forgotten all about her.  
  
"Hi Syaoran"  
  
Christi said shyly as she took a seat next to him.  
  
"Hey"  
  
He then felt a blush coming on, only problem is.he only blushed when Sakura was around!  
  
"now class, today's lesson." (SN: not explaining cuz I suck at math, it's not even funny! This my report card: A, A, B+, A, A, D, B, A and yup! You guessed it that D is for math!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"it's only lunch time and I've already got so much homework to do tonight!"  
  
Sakura complained as she and Tomoyo sat down with their usual group of friends.  
  
The circle consisted of Tomoyo, Eriol, Rika, Naoko, Chiharu, Yamazaki, Syaoran, and of course, Sakura.  
  
"Teachers are a bitch" (SN: yeah no kidding!)  
  
Tomoyo answered as they took a seat. They all then started to eat their lunch when all of a sudden they heard a soft voice.  
  
"umm.excuse me, since I'm new here, do you mind if I eat with you?"  
  
Christi asked Shyly as she looked at the group.  
  
"Not at all! Take a seat!"  
  
Yamazaki said a bit too excited, which only won him a slap on the arm by Chiharu.  
  
"don't mind them"  
  
Syaoran said. he then moved aside and made some room between Sakura and him.  
  
"here, you can sit here"  
  
Christi sat down and smiled at Syaoran, which caused him to blush a deep red. He then smiled back at her.  
  
Sakura, who had seen all this couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. She always sat near Syaoran and now for the first time in a very long time she wasn't. also, Syaoran had just given Christi one of his rare smiles, the ones that only Sakura got to see. Tomoyo then nudged Sakura and whispered in her ear  
  
"You better make a move soon cuz it looks like somebody else here has their eye on him, and Syaoran doesn't seem to mind"  
  
Sakura then opened her mouth to ask Syaoran something when Christi cut in before her  
  
"Syaoran, since I'm new in town, do you mind showing me around after school? Please? It would mean so much to me if you could"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
Syaoran said a bit too excited. Everyone in the group raised an eyebrow. This as very unlike Syaoran. They all knew he had a crush on Sakura and he never looked at another girl that wasn't her. now, all of a sudden, he seems to have forgotten about her and only had eyes for Christi.  
  
"excuse me"  
  
Sakura said softly. she then got up and went running towards the girl's bathroom. It hurt her to see Syaoran interested in another girl. Tomoyo ran after her. once Sakura reached the girl's bathroom, her tears just came flowing out. Tomoyo immediately enveloped her in a warm embrace.  
  
"look at him Tomoyo! Can't you see? He's falling for her!"  
  
Sakura said in-between tears. This was her worst nightmare coming true.  
  
"Sakura, calm down. You don't really know that. it's not like he's asked her out or something."  
  
"I can see it in his eyes. He's falling for her, and fast too"  
  
"well, then you should tell him how you feel.don't you think"  
  
"but what if he doesn't love me back?"  
  
"and what if you loose him to her? wouldn't you prefer to at least try?"  
  
Sakura sniffled a bit and then looked up a Tomoyo.  
  
"You're right, I should tell him. Thanks Tomoyo"  
  
at that same time the bell rang and both girls headed back to class. Sakura wouldn't see Syaoran until the end of the day when she went back to her locker. She decided to tell him then.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
it was after school and Sakura had been waiting by her locker for 10 minutes. Usually by now Syaoran would have already come by his locker but there was still no sign of him.  
  
"he hasn't come back from class yet?"  
  
Tomoyo asked as she came to Sakura's locker to grab her books she that she had left in there earlier.  
  
"No, I haven't seen him around"  
  
Suddenly, Eriol comes towards them  
  
"ready to go?"  
  
he asks Tomoyo as he held her hand.  
  
"Yeah, by the way, you had last period with Syaoran, is he out of class already?"  
  
"yeah, he was the first one to leave. As a matter of fact, when I came here I saw him leave with Christi through the front door."  
  
"he already left!?"  
  
Tomoyo said in surprise.  
  
"oh well, I guess I'll tell him tomorrow"  
  
Sakura said sadly. She had really wanted to tell him today.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll get your chance"  
  
Eriol said as he patted her on the back  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*A Few Hours Later*  
  
"Wow Syaoran! The city is beautiful!!"  
  
Christi said as she and Syaoran walked in the park eating ice cream.  
  
"Not as beautiful as you" 'wait a minute! Did I just say that.OUT LOUD!!!'  
  
"you really mean it?"  
  
Christi asked while blushing a bit  
  
"yeah"  
  
Syaoran said as he too blushed. He then cleared his throat  
  
"Christi, I know I just met you and all but.would you like to go out with me sometime."  
  
~*To Be Continued*~  
  
SN: AHHHHHH!!!! *dodging tomatoes from angry S+S fans* don't worry pplz, this _is_ an S+S fic, I just haven't gotten to the S+S part.yet. Well how'd ya like my cliff hanger? Well, c-ya all in next chapter, oh yeah, review please! If I get more than..i dunno, 5 reviews to continue, I'll continue if not, I might add an extra chapter and if that doesn't work out then I'm totally dropping the fic. So it's up to you if this fic continues! Well so long for now!  
  
~Starrie 


	2. Chapter 2

SN: ohmigosh! Thank you all for reviewing my chapter one and liking it! ^_^ I'm so happy to be able to comeback with good story after a long writer's block. Well, since most of you want me to put up the next chapter soon.well here ya go!  
  
The New Girl (pleaze!!! Someone, come up with a new title!!! Send me an e- mail at quttieprincess@hotmail.com or put it in your reviews!!!)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Really? You mean it Syaoran?"  
  
Christi asked excitedly (SN: doesn't she sound like such a hoe?)  
  
"yeah, I do"  
  
Christi squealed out in pure delight and hugged Syaoran. Syaoran just hugged her back.  
  
After they let go of one another he asked  
  
"How about tomorrow night? It's Saturday and we could go to the movies or something"  
  
"That'd be great!"  
  
Christi then moved closer to him and wrapped one of her hands around his. Syaoran looked at her in surprise. She just smiled at him in return. Syaoran then smiled back and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. They then continued walking down the park.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Next Morning*  
  
"Up so early?"  
  
Kero asked in amusement as Sakura got ready to go out.  
  
"I'm meeting Syaoran at the park today. He told me he had some exciting news to tell me and I want to tell him that."  
  
She then blushed a light pink.  
  
"ohhhhh.I see, so it's a date!"  
  
"No!"  
  
'I wish'  
  
She thought secretly  
  
"There's just something I need to talk to him about, that's all. Well, I gotta go, bye Kero!"  
  
"Bye! Oh yeah and, good luck on your date with that brat!"  
  
"Kero! I told you, it's not a date! And he's not a brat!!"  
  
and with that Sakura closed the door to her room.  
  
Kero stood in the middle of the room shaking his little head  
  
"It's about time those two realize their love for one another! But that brat better not hurt Sakura cuz if he does he'll-wait a minute, what's that?"  
  
he then closed his eyes in concentration and stood still. After a few minutes he reopened his eyes.  
  
"That's weird.I thought I sensed a powerful source nearby.oh well! Must've been my imagination."  
  
He then went back to his game, which was on hold (SN: *sweatdrop*)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Somewhere deep in the forest a few miles from town*  
  
"That was too close for comfort. Keroberous almost sensed me. I'll have to be more careful now."  
  
A girl with reddish-brown curls said to herself. She was wearing a tight black dress that reached the floor. Around her neck, hung a single round ball held by a delicate silver chain. The ball was a blackish color. She then started to rub the little ball until it shone a magnificent blue color.  
  
"Go, go now and fulfill your purpose"  
  
She commanded. Suddenly a bright light flew out of the ball, into the woods and then finally, into Tomoeda.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura walked into the park and saw Syaoran sitting at the bench waiting. She snuck up behind him and covered his eyes.  
  
"guess who?"  
  
she whispered softly into his ear. She was trying really hard to cover up her giggles.  
  
Syaoran felt a shiver run up his spine upon hearing the voice. A wide smile then crept up onto his lips.  
  
"Christi?"  
  
Sakura's smile turned into a frown. She then let go and went around to look at him.  
  
"No, it's me Sakura"  
  
She said as a-matter-of-factly.  
  
"Oh hey, I wasn't expecting you for a while"  
  
"And who _were_ you expecting?"  
  
"what?"  
  
Syaoran asked confused  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't know where that came from.forget what I said"  
  
Somehow, that comment she made had just slipped out of nowhere.  
  
"So what's so exciting that you wanted to tell me about?"  
  
Sakura asked in an attempt to lighten up the subject  
  
"I'll tell you in a minute, but first.what did _you_ want to tell me?"  
  
"no, you go first"  
  
"no, you"  
  
"nuh-uh, you"  
  
"Ladies first"  
  
"Age before beauty"  
  
"Fine alright, I'll go first!"  
  
Syaoran then took a deep breath and he had a hint of pink on his cheeks when remembering yesterday's event.  
  
"You know how I took Christi around town yesterday right?"  
  
"yeah"  
  
For some weird reason, Sakura had a bad feeling about this.almost as if she didn't want to know what Syaoran was about to tell her.  
  
"well, while we were in the park I asked her if."  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Both CardCaptors immediately turned towards the direction they heard the scream come from. They saw people running away from an area of the park. The looks in their faces was one of pure terror. They looked at each other.  
  
"Syaoran, I'm sensing something.something with magic.and it's evil"  
  
"Me too"  
  
They then made their way to the place that seemed to be under attack.  
  
When the reached the area, the place was already deserted, except for a big ugly monster in the center who was putting everything on fire.  
  
"Sakura! Call on watery and turn off the flames"  
  
Syaoran yelled out as he took out his sword.  
  
"Right!"  
  
Sakura then took out her star key and called on one of her cards. She hadn't done this in a very long time. After a few seconds, all the flames had turned off.  
  
"Hey, ugly thing you!"  
  
Syaoran called out challenging the creature.  
  
The monster then stopped on his tracks and turned around to face Syaoran. Syaoran used this opportunity to try to attack it with his sword. The beast then threw him aside as if he was nothing.  
  
'hey! Don't hurt him!! you're after the girl!!'  
  
A voice called out inside the head of the monster.  
  
The green monster then turned to face Sakura, who stood grounded in her tracks not knowing what to do. The creature grinned evilly and made its way towards her. Immediately Syaoran got up from where he was and stood in front of Sakura to protect her. (SN: see, he might not love her.(right now at least) but he's still protecting her)  
  
"Leave her alone"  
  
he growled in a low voice  
  
he then called out one of his water spells, it seemed to do some damage, but not enough to stop the monster. The creature was now very pissed off and flung Syaoran as if he was some sort of doll.  
  
"Syaoran!"  
  
Sakura called out as tears welled up in her eyes, yet Syaoran didn't move an inch.  
  
She then turned to look at the monster with anger in her green eyes.  
  
"How dare you hurt Syaoran! You're gonna pay! Watery, release and dispel!!!"  
  
Watery then came out and enveloped the monster. Slowly but surely, the monster died off and only left a broken little ball. The ball glowed blue for a few seconds, but slowly it died out and became black. It then turned into dust.  
  
"ohmigosh! Syaoran, please be OK"  
  
Sakura thought as she made her way to him. he seemed alright, just unconscious at the moment. She then took a card out of her pocket (SN: for this story, she's made some new cards)  
  
"Teleport Card! Teleport us to Syaoran's apartment, Teleport!"  
  
then they vanished an re-appeared inside his apartment.  
  
With a little help from the power card, Sakura carried Syaoran to his bed and laid him down there. She tended to his cuts and bruises. After a few hours, Syaoran shifted a bit and then opened his eyes.  
  
"Where am I? Sakura?"  
  
he asked as he saw her enter the room  
  
"Syaoran! Thank god you're finally awake!"  
  
She then went and hugged him.  
  
"I was so worried about you"  
  
"it's ok, I'm alright now. What happened to that monster?"  
  
Sakura smiled at him  
  
"Don't worry, I got rid of it"  
  
"really you did?"  
  
Syaoran asked in amazement. Her magical abilities had probably gotten very strong, at some point, stronger then his.  
  
"do you have any idea what it was?"  
  
Sakura asked confused.  
  
"No, not a clue. That was really strange."  
  
"yeah I know. oh well, I'll ask Kero about it later. Now! So.what was it you were gonna tell me before we got interrupted by that monster?"  
  
Sakura asked excitedly  
  
"Oh, that.well, I was gonna tell you that-what time is it?"  
  
"you were gonna tell me what time is it?"  
  
"No, I'm asking you what time is it"  
  
"it's 7:00pm. Why?"  
  
"Crap!"  
  
Syaoran immediately jumped off his bed and started to rummage through his drawers looking for a clean shirt and pants.  
  
"Syaoran! What is up with you?"  
  
Sakura asked confused as she saw him run around his room.  
  
"I have a.with.tonight!"  
  
Sakura blushed a bit when she saw Syaoran with his shirt off. She hadn't heard him cuz he had been taking his shirt off and his voice had been muffled by it. Sakura then cleared her throat  
  
"repeat that again"  
  
"Christi and I are going out tonight at 7:30!"  
  
Sakura now sat at the foot of Syaoran's bed in surprise. She then tried to keep herself from crying.  
  
"That was the surprise I wanted to tell you about.I asked her out and she said yes!"  
  
"Oh really, that was it?"  
  
Sakura said not really trusting in herself. She felt as if she had to get out of there right away.  
  
"so, what was it that you wanted to tell me?"  
  
'what's the use now telling you how I feel'  
  
Sakura thought sadly.  
  
"You know what, now thinking about it, it wasn't really important what I need to tell you.I gotta go, bye Syaoran."  
  
before Syaoran could response, Sakura ran out of the apartment.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
Syaoran asked in surprise as he stood there rooted to the ground. That was strange. He had never seen her act that way before. He didn't have much time to think about it though, he only had 20 minutes to go and meet up with Christi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura ran, she didn't know where but she ran. When she finally stopped she looked up to see herself standing next to a big mansion. She unconsciously ran to Tomoyo's house. She sniffled a bit and tried to wipe her tear-stained face. She took a deep breath and rang the doorbell.  
  
After a few minutes, Tomoyo came out of her house with Eriol by her side. Tomoyo took one look at Sakura and her smile disappeared. She automatically knew something was wrong with her best friend (SN: it's kinda like a best friend intuition thing. When you and your best friend become really close, you kinda just know. that's something my best friend and I have and it keeps us very close)  
  
"Sakura"  
  
Tomoyo immediately let go of Eriol's hand and ran to her friend and gave her a tight hug.  
  
Sakura burst into tears at that moment  
  
"Tomoyo.he.already.asked her out"  
  
Her tears came flowing down freely again.  
  
Tomoyo then led Sakura inside, and Eriol followed close by, lending a comforting hand for Sakura.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*deep into the forest*  
  
"well, well, well, will you look at that.the clow mistress has a weakness!"  
  
the girl in black then gave out a shrill laugh.  
  
"I guess my first experiment was a success, but don't worry clow mistress, there's a lot more from where that came from."  
  
She then rubbed the little ball that hung around her neck until it glowed a bright blue color.  
  
"the love of your life isn't the only thing being taken away from you, but with time, so will be your life itself.and I'll be here to enjoy every minute of it"  
  
she then gave another evil laugh and then teleported herself back to her apartment in Tomoeda.she had to get ready for her date.  
  
*~To be continued*~  
  
  
  
SN: dun dun dunnnn...hehehehehe.had to do that, anywayz, how'd ya like that? interesting or what? I bet all of ya ppl out there already know who this "Evil girl in black" is, well for those slow ones.figure it out yourself cuz I'm not sayin' crap!! Well, like always, review! And the more reviews, the faster I'll write! Reviews are like my fuel for writing! ^_^ well, c-ya in da next chapter!  
  
~Starrie 


	3. Chapter 3

SN: hey ppl! Right now I'm supposed to be doing some last minute practicing cuz my concert is in 2 hours (I play first violin) but *shrugs* here I am writing up my fic. Oh well, I haven't been rehearsing for 4 months for nothing.not practicing for 2 hours isn't gonna affect my performance. So.*hands readers chapter 3* read and review! Oh yeah, and if you want me to tell ya when I upload a new chapter leave your email address in your reviews.come on! Don't be shy! (Or lazy ^_^) whichever one applies to you.  
  
The New Girl (SN: do you think this title sucks? If you do, please come up with a better one!!!!!!!)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
"I never thought this would happen and now.and now it has"  
  
Sakura then burst into tears once again. Tomoyo hugged her in an effort to calm her down. This was very heart breaking. She then turned to Eriol and gave him a said look. He also had a somewhat disappointed look on his face. He couldn't believe his own descendent unknowingly had hurt Sakura.  
  
Sakura sniffled a bit and then pulled away from Tomoyo  
  
"And after all that I did for him. after that monster attacked us.he didn't even bother to say thank you. He was just like "Oh, crap! I'm gonna be late for my date tonight!"  
  
"wait a minute, you guys were _attacked_ by a monster?"  
  
Eriol asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah, we were attacked at the park."  
  
She then went on to tell him and Tomoyo what had happened earlier on that day.  
  
(a few minutes later)  
  
"That's strange"  
  
Eriol said while deep in thought. He then turned to Sakura  
  
"Be careful, we might have an enemy at hand.they might want your cards.and your magical abilities"  
  
"but why?"  
  
"there's many reasons.you're the most powerful sorceress out there because the of the Sakura cards. If they get their hands on it, there's gonna be trouble. Plus, they might want to do something to you to make sure you never get in their way."  
  
"That's horrible!"  
  
Tomoyo said in shock. She wanted know one, hurting her best friend. In her eyes, Syaoran had done enough damage already. A new enemy was something that they did _not_ need.  
  
Sakura then got up  
  
"Thanks for listening to me, you guys are true friends. I have to go home or else Touya's gonna flip on me. Dad's away for the mean time so he's been left in charge"  
  
"We'll take you home"  
  
"No Tomoyo, it's OK"  
  
"Tomoyo's right, we should take you home. None of us know what this new enemy might try with you're by yourself"  
  
"It's OK Eriol, I'll be fine. Plus, I want some time to think for myself."  
  
"alright"  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol answered reluctantly as Sakura walked out the front door.  
  
Sakura stepped out into the cool night air. She shivered from the coolness and rubbed her hands on her arms as to produce body heat. A light mist surrounded the area as she made her way home.  
  
'of course, why not? Why didn't I see it before? Of course he'd want her as his girlfriend'  
  
Sakura thought as she walked down the street. Her vision became blurry once again with the tears that threatened to spill out.  
  
'She's little miss perfect! The girl's perfect in every way imaginable. All the way from the perfect attitude to her little perfect self!'  
  
She then stopped to cross the street and stood underneath a lamppost, which gave a little light. She looked at her watch and saw the time  
  
"great, 9:30. Touya's really gonna get pissed off at me"  
  
She then looked around and spotted a pay phone. She decided it was best to call him and tell him she was alright and that she'd be home in a few.  
  
"ring.ring.ri-hello?"  
  
"Touya?"  
  
"Sakura! Where the hell are you! I was getting worried!"  
  
"I was over Tomoyo's.I'll be home in a bit"  
  
"Fine.are you alright?"  
  
"yes! Why are you asking?"  
  
"I don't know.something about your voice it-have you've been crying!!"  
  
"No! whatever gave you that idea! Well, I'll see ya, bye"  
  
Sakura then quickly hung up before her brother asked her anything else.  
  
(SN: don't ya just hate it when big brothers have those 'brotherly intuition' my brother can tell when something's wrong with me right off the bat, even when others don't realize it! And I hate it!)  
  
Sakura then walked back to the end of the street so she could cross. She looked to her left and right and everything was dark. She couldn't see that well with the fog covering everything up. She decided it was safe enough to cross the street. She slowly made her way across, she was a few inches from the other side when all of a sudden, she heard a car heading her way.she looked to her right and sure enough, she saw the headlights of the car through the thick fog.  
  
She stood there frozen in place, not knowing what to do.  
  
The car came at full speed towards her, at that same moment, she seemed to come to her senses.  
  
Immediately Sakura jumped out of the way. The car continued making its way down the street, slithering left and right.  
  
Sakura sat there, cold and in shock. It almost seemed as if the driver had wanted to...kill her. if she had not moved in time, she'd probably would've been dead by now. The thought of someone wanting her dead scared her and she started to cry again. Things were definitely not going her way (SN: I'm sorry if I'm making Sakura go through hell at the moment *sniff* *sniff* it's sad for me too. But don't worry, her prince in shining armor will come and save her.if ya know what I mean ^_~)  
  
She pulled up her knees closer and curled up into a tight ball in an effort to offer herself what little comfort she had left.  
  
"Syaoran, where are you?"  
  
She said between sobs  
  
"I.need you"  
  
she whimpered out into the deserted night air.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"that movie was hilarious!"  
  
Christi said as she and Syaoran walked hand in hand towards her house.  
  
"yeah, it was. It-what's that?"  
  
Syaoran asked in alert. Christi stood still to listen.  
  
"I don't here anything.must be your imagination or something"  
  
"No, I heard something.almost like somebody crying"  
  
Christi then tugged at Syaoran's sweater.  
  
"Syaoran, let's go. This place is creepy. What if some demented person is just doing that noise to lure us to them?"  
  
"no.I don't think so.that crying sounds familiar"  
  
Before Christi could protest anymore, Syaoran let go of her hand and headed towards the soft crying. Then, that's when he saw her. all curled up in a ball, crying in the side of the road  
  
"Sakura! what's wrong!?"  
  
he immediately fell on his knees and enveloped her in a warm hug. her body was icy-cold. Many thoughts came rushing into his mind. If someone had hurt her in anyway imaginable, Syaoran swore right then and there that he would hunt that person down and make them pay for what they had done to her.  
  
"Syaoran?"  
  
Sakura asked reluctantly as she looked up  
  
"shhh.yeah, it's me.you'll be alright. I'm here with you now"  
  
She then buried her face in his sweater and started to sob uncontrollably.  
  
"Oh Syaoran it was terrible! I was walking home from Tomoyo's house when.when.a car passed by.the car almost hit me. it seemed almost as if that was its purpose. I was able to get out of the way but.but.I got so scared"  
  
her crying now ceased a bit. She felt safe in his arms.  
  
"Syaoran, what happened? Ohmigosh! Sakura is that you!?"  
  
Christi asked as she came and knelt down next the pair.  
  
Sakura stiffened a bit upon hearing Christi's voice. Syaoran noticed this right away.  
  
'she must fell uncomfortable because she doesn't know her yet'  
  
Syaoran thought.  
  
"is she alright?"  
  
Christi asked with worry in her sapphire-colored eyes.  
  
"yeah, she'll be fine. She's just shaken up. Christi, your apartment is only two houses away right? Do you mind if you go by yourself? I'm going to take Sakura to her house."  
  
"sure, no problem.I'll see you Monday"  
  
She then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and headed towards her apartment.  
  
Syaoran looked down at the now sleeping girl in his arms  
  
'Poor Sakura, she must be exhausted from all the crying she's done'  
  
he then carried her in his arms and started heading towards her home.  
  
It hurt him to see her this way. She meant a lot to him.  
  
'I once promised that I'll always protect you.I don't plan to back out of my promise anytime soon'  
  
he then smiled down at her  
  
'I won't let no one hurt you.I'll always protect you'  
  
Syaoran then felt confused. He remembered how much he used to love Sakura, then when Christi showed up, his feelings for her disappeared, and he then started developing feelings for Christi. now he wasn't so sure anymore. He thought he no longer loved Sakura but something inside of him was telling him that he was wrong. That no matter how much he said he no longer held any feeling for her, that would have been a lie. Because still, deep within his heart.the love he had for Sakura was still there.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"damnit you asshole, can't you do anything right!?"  
  
"I'm sorry my mistress.she moved out of my way to fast!"  
  
"I asked you to do one simple thing! One simple little task and what do you end up doing!? You ended up screwing up my job, that's what! Now they've once again have become close to one another!!"  
  
"but mistress, he still doesn't lover her 100%"  
  
"yeah well, keep screwing up the way you just did and in no time, he _will_ love her 100%!"  
  
"I'm really sorry my mistress.I promise I'll never make that mistake again"  
  
"yeah, I know you never will"  
  
the figure in black slowly got up from her throne and headed towards the human shaped figure in front of her  
  
"and I'll make sure of that"  
  
she then started rubbing the ball the was around her neck until it started to glow blue  
  
"no! please! Not that, mistress please, don't! I promise I'll."  
  
too late, the poor things life energy had been taken away. All that was left was the body  
  
"take it away!"  
  
she commanded. Suddenly, flames burst from the floor and consumed the body  
  
"That's the last time I send a human to go do my job"  
  
She muttered as she headed back to her throne. She then took a seat and sat there thinking for a while.  
  
'I'm going to need to experiment a bit more. That way, when the time to attack comes, I'll get her real good'  
  
An evil smile spread across her face.  
  
'I'll be the most powerful magician there is and there wont be anybody to stop me. Soon my dear card mistress, soon you'll see how it is to loose everything.including your life'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
DING-DONG  
  
Touya opened the door upon hearing the doorbell  
  
"It's about time you got home kaiju (SN: that means monster in Japanese) if you didn't come for another 5 minutes I wou-what the fuck did you do to my sister!"  
  
Touya stood there glaring at Syaoran, as he stood on the doorstep with Sakura asleep in his arms.  
  
"Nothing you dumbass! (SN: imagine Syaoran calling Touya a dumbass ^_^ funny eh?)  
  
She was just scared because some dumb person didn't see her and almost ran over her"  
  
"Is she OK though?"  
  
Touya asked worried for his little sister  
  
"Now she is.I'm gonna take her to her room"  
  
And before Touya could say anything else, Syaoran swept past him and made his way to Sakura's room.  
  
Syaoran kicked Sakura's door open and as soon as Kero heard the door he fell on the floor limp, pretending to be a plushie.  
  
As soon as he saw who had entered he got up, then his eyes widened when he saw Sakura  
  
"What you do to her you brat!"  
  
Kero yelled out angrily.  
  
"Will you shut up? Help me get her in her bed"  
  
Kero did as he was told and as soon as Sakura was in her bed, he turned to look at Syaoran  
  
"OK, explain"  
  
"Some dumbass almost ran over her on the street, she got frightened and started to cry. She then fell asleep from exhaustion and I brought her home"  
  
"And where were you when this all happened?"  
  
"I was just coming back from a date"  
  
"AH-HA! I knew it! And Sakura tried to deny it!"  
  
"What you blabbing about?"  
  
Syaoran asked confused  
  
"Sakura tried to deny the fact that both of you were dating, that's all BS though cuz anybody can see that you two."  
  
"What are you talking about? I went with my girlfriend Christi!"  
  
That piece of information took Kero a bit to process  
  
"Girlfriend? Christi? But.what about Sakura!?"  
  
"yeah, what about her?"  
  
"But-but I thought, you and her were-were"  
  
"well, you thought wrong"  
  
'oh boy, Sakura's not gonna like this when she wakes up'  
  
Kero thought mentally. Something told him that maybe that was another reason why Sakura must've been crying.  
  
"well, I gotta go, see ya later stuffed animal"  
  
Syaoran then turned to Sakura and moved one of her auburn locks from her eyes  
  
He then smiled down at her. he was about to head toward the door when Sakura gave out a low whimper in her sleep  
  
"Syaoran"  
  
she mumbled  
  
"don't leave me alone.please"  
  
She seemed as though she would cry.  
  
Syaoran immediately bent down and held her hand. He then whispered  
  
"Don't worry, I'll always be here for you"  
  
She seemed to calm down upon hearing his voice.  
  
Syaoran then gave her a kiss on the forehead and then he stood up and headed towards the door.  
  
(inside Sakura's room)  
  
'OK, that was strange'  
  
Kero thought as he stared at the closed door in which Syaoran had just excited from a few seconds ago. He then turned towards his card mistress  
  
'poor Sakura.it seems as though you've been through hell'  
  
he then turned off the lights and curled up in a ball next to his mistress.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Monday morning)  
  
"hey Sakura feeling better?"  
  
Tomoyo asked her friend as she entered the classroom  
  
"yeah, I am.where's Syaoran?"  
  
she asked as she looked around the classroom. Suddenly, the door opened and in walked Syaoran and Christi holding hands. Syaoran had a smile on his face and was saying something. Christi seemed to be laughing at what Syaoran was saying  
  
'I'm not gonna cry, I'm not gonna cry'  
  
Sakura kept repeating over and over in her mind. This past weekend she had decided to accept Syaoran's relationship with Christi. Syaoran had told her over the phone on Sunday that he and Christi were officially boyfriend/girlfriend. She tried to sound cheerful and said that she was happy for him. yet, as soon as she hung up, her tears came pouring down.  
  
'I should be happy that he's happy'  
  
Sakura thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(lunch time)  
  
Syaoran and Christi were sitting alone a few feet away from the rest of the group.  
  
They were there just enjoying each others company, when all of a sudden something caught Syaoran's eyes  
  
"What's that?"  
  
he asked curiously as he looked at the necklace that hung by her neck  
  
"oh this?"  
  
she asked as she touched the little black/blue tiny ball that was hung around her neck by a thin chain.  
  
"it's been in my family for decades. Every first female child gets it and gives it to their first female child. My mom gave me this before.before."  
  
she then looked at the ground sadly  
  
"before she passed away"  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
Syaoran said sympathetically  
  
"It's OK, at least I still have her in my memories. Anywayz, this necklace means a lot to me, it's my life"  
  
"it's very pretty"  
  
Syaoran said as he touched the little ball and turned it around in his hand. Suddenly, a bright blue light shot out and hit him in the eye.  
  
Syaoran backed away from the bright flash  
  
"Are you OK?"  
  
Christi asked as she went to look at Syaoran's eye  
  
"Yeah, the sun just got reflected into my eye"  
  
'oh no, it's a lot more then just the sun'  
  
Christi thought evilly. From this point on, she was the one in control.  
  
~*To Be Continued*~  
  
SN: so what ya think of that ending huh? Didja get it? if not.you're just gonna hafta wait until later. Well, got something to comment on? write me at quttieprincess@hotmail.com oh yeah and review pleaze! ^_^ me love getting reviews! Well, I'm gonna start on the next chapter so see ya! Oh yeah, and for those of you wondering.S+S is coming much later on in the story. Try.almost towards the end? So, if ya wait a while longer, you'll get there. And plus, this fic is probably gonna be.I dunno 5-6 more chapters long? The last part of Chapter 8 and the whole chapter 9, 10 will all be S+S, I promise!!!!  
  
~Starrie 


	4. Chapter 4

SN: hey everyone what's up? Well anywayz, I dunno what to do for this fic so I think I'm gonna end it soon. I think it'll be this chapter then the last 2 or 3. This chapter might not have so much S+S but please be patient. The last 2 or 3 chapter's _will_have S+S!!!  
  
Well, Read and review.pleaze!!!!  
  
The New Girl  
  
By: Star Princess  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"So Sakura, what are you gonna b."  
  
"Sakura, Tomoyo!"  
  
Both girls turned around when they heard their names and saw Christi run up to them.  
  
"Hey you two"  
  
She said cheerfully.  
  
"Hey"  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo answered back  
  
"Where are you two going?"  
  
"To the mall and-oh wow! That's so pretty!"  
  
Tomoyo stopped in mid-sentence when she saw Christi's necklace.  
  
"may I?"  
  
"sure!"  
  
Tomoyo then held the little ball in her hands and turned it around.  
  
"Wow, where'd you buy it? this is the perfect accessory! It can go with- OW!"  
  
Tomoyo let go of the necklace and put one of her hands to her eye.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
Sakura asked. Tomoyo put her hand down and smiled.  
  
"Yeah, it's alright. It's just I felt this bright light go into my eye"  
  
"The sun rays must've reflected into your eye"  
  
Christi said.  
  
"Yeah, I think that's what happened. Anywayz, we're going to the mall, wanna come?"  
  
Sakura stiffened a bit when she heard Tomoyo ask Christi that. for some weird reason she couldn't make herself trust her.  
  
"It's OK! I have to do something important, I'll see ya two tomorrow!"  
  
with that she jogged away.  
  
'have fun.card mistress'  
  
Christi thought with an evil glint in her eyes  
  
(SN: now ya definitely know who the evil person is!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You know what Tomoyo? I try. I really do! But something in me just won't let me trust her. I don't know what though"  
  
"Sakura will you get over it!?"  
  
Tomoyo said in an exasperated voice.  
  
"What?"  
  
Sakura stopped walking to look at Tomoyo.  
  
"So Syaoran doesn't like you, he likes Christi, big deal! Get over it!"  
  
"Tomoyo, this isn't about Syaoran"  
  
"Bullshit! I'm sick and tired of having to listen to your crap!"  
  
"Tomoyo, I'm sorry. I didn't know you felt that way"  
  
"No you're not! All you ever do is bring your problems to me, can't you solve them on your own for once!?"  
  
Tomoyo then lunged onto Sakura and both girls fell to the ground. After struggling, Sakura was able to get away from Tomoyo with a couple of scratches  
  
"Tomoyo what's gotten into you!?"  
  
"I'm so sick and tired of you!!"  
  
Tomoyo then put her hands together and once she separated them, a black ball of energy was in her hands.  
  
'what? Since when does Tomoyo have magical powers?"  
  
Sakura thought as she dodged the ball of energy.  
  
"Tomoyo stop! something's controlling you, you have to fight it!"  
  
"Do me a favor and shut the hell up, I promise your death will be quicker"  
  
She then threw another energy ball and this one did hit Sakura. Sakura now sat on the ground panting hard. Her whole body was hurting her. the energy ball seemed to drain her of her powers.  
  
Tomoyo walked up to her with an evil grin on her lips.  
  
"What's the matter? Can't fight?"  
  
"Tomoyo, you're my best friend. I would never hurt you"  
  
"Well, that's a pity because.I can't say the same thing for you"  
  
Suddenly, a sword materialized in her hand. She held it over her head and gave an evil smile.  
  
"Good-bye Sakura Kinomoto. Say hi to your mother for me"  
  
She then brought the sword down with all her might.  
  
Sakura knew what was coming. Yet, she couldn't find it in her heart to hurt her best friend. She closed her eyes as accepting her fate.  
  
Sakura opened her eyes when she heard metal hit metal.  
  
To her surprise, Syaoran was standing in front of her with his sword out.  
  
"You OK?"  
  
He asked not taking his eyes off Tomoyo for one Second.  
  
"Yeah I am, but Tomoyo."  
  
Before Sakura could finish, Tomoyo made an attempt to stab Syaoran. Luckily, he was able to avoid the attack and pushed Tomoyo out of the way. They then started to have a sword fight.  
  
"Syaoran stop! she doesn't know how to fight!"  
  
"By the looks of it, I'd say she was a sword master"  
  
Syaoran answered Sakura as he dodged one of Tomoyo's attacks. Syaoran was starting to tire out and Tomoyo saw this as her perfect chance to attack. The next thing Syaoran felt was the sword ripping his flesh in his arms. He was starting to bleed severely and he dropped his sword to the floor.  
  
"Syaoran!"  
  
Sakura cried out with tears in her eyes. It was of her that he had gotten hurt.  
  
She went running up to him  
  
"Sakura, don't cry. I'll be alright"  
  
Syaoran said to her. he hated to see her in this state. Sakura then saw Tomoyo heading their way and decided that she better stop her.  
  
"forgive me Tomoyo"  
  
She whispered softly.  
  
She then took the wood card from her pocket and hit it with her staff.  
  
"Wood card, make vines and trap Tomoyo!"  
  
the card obeyed its mistress and did just like it was told.  
  
Tomoyo was weekend by this and slowly lifted her head from where she was trapped to look at Sakura.  
  
"Help me Sakura.I.I.I'm sorry"  
  
"Tomoyo"  
  
Sakura whispered with pain in her voice. How could she have hurt her best friend.  
  
(SN: *sniff* I would never hurt my best friend either. I'd probably be worse then Sakura)  
  
Sakura made her way to where Tomoyo was when suddenly.  
  
"Watch out!!"  
  
Syaoran yelled as he quickly grabbed Sakura and they both tumbled to the ground.  
  
Tomoyo had one energy ball left in her hand when she had gotten tied up. she had planned on using it on Sakura but Syaoran had ruined her plans.  
  
"Sakura, you made a card called the purify right?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Well use it"  
  
"but I can't! the card forces the victim to go through a lot of pain when they're being purified"  
  
"Do you want her to stay the way she is!?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Then use it!"  
  
reluctantly, Sakura took out the card. She threw it up in the air and hit it with her staff.  
  
"Purify, remove the evil from inside Tomoyo!"  
  
the card obeyed and went toward Tomoyo. Tomoyo let out a scream of pure agony and then fainted. A beam of blue light shot out of her chest and landed on the ground in front of Sakura. once the light died away, a little ball that was glowing a faint blue stayed on the ground. The ball then turned black and then, into dust.  
  
Sakura called the card back and quickly headed towards Tomoyo.  
  
"Is she gonna be alright?"  
  
Sakura asked Syaoran as he walked up to her.  
  
"Yeah, she will. She's-ow!"  
  
Syaoran then turned to look at his cut and saw his shirt stained with blood.  
  
"You're hurt. Let me help"  
  
Sakura then ripped off a piece of her sleeve and tied it around his arm.  
  
"I know it's not much, but it'll help"  
  
Syaoran blushed.  
  
"Thanks Sakura, I..."  
  
"Owwwww.why do I feel as if a truck has run over me?"  
  
Tomoyo asked as she stood up.  
  
"What the hell happened to me? I felt as if someone else was controlling me"  
  
"Someone _was_ controlling you. They made you want to kill Sakura"  
  
"What!?"  
  
Tomoyo went wide eyed and then turned to Sakura with guilt in her amethyst eyes  
  
"I'm sorry Sakura"  
  
"It's alright Tomoyo. With Syaoran's help here, we were able to bring you back to normal."  
  
"But who would want to hurt you Sakura?"  
  
"I don't know. This is the third time they've tried. Why don't we all go to my house and talk to Kero?"  
  
"Good idea, lets go. I'll call Eriol so he can come too"  
  
Tomoyo then got out her cell phone and dialed Eriol's number.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Isn't it great to be just the four of us again? We haven't done nothing together in such a long time"  
  
Tomoyo said cheerfully as they all entered Sakura's house.  
  
"Yeah well, blame Syaoran for that. He's the one who wants to spend every waking hour with his girlfriend"  
  
"Oh like you don't want to spend _your_ time with _your_ girlfriend?"  
  
Syaoran shot back as he looked at Eriol and Tomoyo.  
  
"Guys! We didn't come here to argue we came to talk about the new enemy! Now.where could Kero be?"  
  
"In the kitchen"  
  
All the four teenagers said simultaneously.  
  
They all walked into the kitchen and sure enough, Kero was stuffing his face.  
  
They then went on to tell him about the attack and how the enemy was able to control Tomoyo.  
  
"So you say you saw a blue ball fly out?"  
  
Kero asked as he flew around the room"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I remember once hearing about a family who also possessed magical abilities. They were known as the Sirocu. Anyway, their magic was put in a little ball that was passed down from generation to generation.  
  
One thing for sure though, the Sirocu wanted to become the most powerful magicians in the world.  
  
This new enemy could be descendant meaning, they have the what you might call the "mother ball" in other words, the main one.  
  
The little things that come out from an enemy you defeat is probably something like the "seed" of the mother ball.  
  
They could want the cards and they know the only way of achieving it is by defeating the card mistress.  
  
The only way though that this person was able to control Tomoyo though, is only if Tomoyo was near the person. Did you talk to anyone strange today?"  
  
Kero asked Tomoyo as he turned to look at her.  
  
No, not really. I've only seen Sakura, Eriol, and-wait a minute! I saw Christi too! And yeah, that's a about it"  
  
"You know now thinking about it, (SN: my friend Sapphie wanted me to end it here, and I was about to! I just thought of something good right now) weird thing has been happening since she came here"  
  
Sakura said with a pensive look on her face.  
  
Syaoran immediately stood up from where he was sitting and looked at Sakura with anger.  
  
"Are you thinking that she's doing this!?"  
  
Sakura became scared by the look Syaoran had in his eyes  
  
"n-n-no I was j-j-j-just saying that."  
  
"You think she's the one who's doing this, isn't that right Sakura?"  
  
Sakura just sat on her seat looking scared. She had never heard Syaoran speak to her like that.  
  
"Syaoran! Calm down. She's just saying what she thinks!"  
  
Tomoyo said in an attempt to help Sakura out.  
  
"Just here her out Syaoran"  
  
Eriol said seriously.  
  
"You know what? Screw all of you. Who needs friends like you anyway?"  
  
He then turned and gave Sakura a cold glare.  
  
"Don't you _ever_ talk like that about Christi, especially in front of me"  
  
He then grabbed his coat and headed out the door. He slammed the door shut as he left her house.  
  
~*To Be Continued*~  
  
SN: was that worthy of a cliffhanger? Well, I'm kinda running out of ideas for this fic so I'm probably gonna end it in three more chapters okey dokey? Well, don't worry all you S+S fans out there, DON'T GET FRUSTRATED!! S+S moments will come near the end remember???? Well, until next chapter, see ya!  
  
~Starrie 


	5. Chapter 5

SN: hey everyone!! Sorry I haven't wrote in a while it's just...i started three fics at the same time so it's kinda hard to be writing up new chapters for each at the same time. (I should've only wrote one at a time -_-;) anywayz, here's chapter...ummmm think it's 6? Lemme check...whoops! my bad, it's chapter 5. So anywayz, please read and review!!  
  
The New Girl  
  
BY: Star Princess a.k.a. Starrie  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Sakura way lying down on her bed feeling depressed. It had been two days since the last time she had last seen Syaoran. She tried calling him but he never answered and he never opened his door whenever she tried to go visit him. In school he wouldn't talk to Tomoyo or Sakura; he wouldn't even talk Eriol who was one of his best friends.  
  
He spent most of his time with Christi and he went everywhere with her. A tear slowly slid down her cheeks.  
  
'Why did I have to do that? If I had kept my mouth shut, he wouldn't hate me so much.'  
  
Another tear trickled down her cheek and was soon followed by many more. Next thing she knew, she was crying hysterically on her pillow.  
  
A few minutes later, Sakura felt a strong gust of wind blow from outside. The wind was so strong it blew her window open.  
  
She looked up just in time to see a single white piece of paper come floating into her room from outside her window.  
  
The wind then ceased and the note landed next to her on her bed. It read:  
  
Dear Card Mistress,  
  
You and I are both getting sick and tired of this entire situation. Why don't you say we just finish it off? Just you and me...Nobody else. So what do you say? Accept my challenge? If you do, meet me tomorrow at midnight deep into the woods right outside Tomoeda. Follow the aura you'll sense...that will lead you straight to me. Oh yeah and remember, this is just between you and me. Don't you dare tell anyone else you're going to suffer the consequences. I'm looking forward to fighting you...card mistress.  
  
~you'll find out who I am tomorrow.  
  
Sakura re-read the letter and decided to take the challenge. This new enemy had caused problems between her and Syaoran and she was going to make the person pay for it. She wasn't scared of going alone.  
  
'if something happens to me...At least Tomoyo and Eriol have each other. Syaoran's happy with Christi and he wouldn't care. Dad and Touya have each other also"  
  
She didn't think it'd matter if she got killed. Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted when Kero came flying into the room.  
  
"Hey Sakura"  
  
"Hi Kero"  
  
Sakura immediately placed the sheet of paper under her pillow.  
  
'I'll take it out later'  
  
She thought.  
  
"Kero, Tomorrow can you sleep over Tomoyo's house?"  
  
"Sure...why?"  
  
"Ummmm...I just want some time alone"  
  
Kero looked at Sakura for a few minutes then shrugged.  
  
"Ok, doesn't matter to me...as long as I get sweets!"  
  
Kero said as he put on a huge grin. Sakura smiled back at him.  
  
"Thanks Kero. Well, I'm going to sleep. I have a long day tomorrow"  
  
"Good night Sakura"  
  
"Good night Kero"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura was sitting in homeroom eyeing the clock carefully. The bell was going to ring in a minute and Syaoran still hadn't shown up. Christi was nowhere to be found either.  
  
"I wonder why Syaoran's late...he never is"  
  
Tomoyo said to Sakura and Eriol. Suddenly the bell rang and the teacher walked in and closed the door behind him.  
  
He then went up front and started to take down attendance.  
  
"Do you think he can be sick?"  
  
Sakura asked worriedly as she stared at the empty desk behind her.  
  
"He seemed alright yesterday"  
  
"He might be cutting with Christi...After all, she's not here either"  
  
Eriol pointed out as he looked at the seat next to him.  
  
"Syaoran?...cutting? that's unlike him"  
  
Eriol shrugged.  
  
"You never know"  
  
The three of them then turned back to their lesson...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura stood in the middle of her room. She was wearing jeans and a black turtleneck. The note was in her hands. She then crumpled up the paper in her fist and threw it on the floor. She then quickly called out her star wand and took one last look at her clock.  
  
'11:45..I better leave now'  
  
she then opened her window and quietly made her way down. She jumped off a tree and ran towards the outskirts of town. In a matter of minutes, she found herself near the entrance of the woods.  
  
'well...this is it'  
  
she thought as she stepped inside. She could feel a powerful aura. Actually, she could feel two. The other one, she couldn't quiet make out to well. She followed the aura deep into the woods.  
  
'there's no turning back now'  
  
she thought as she felt herself get closer and closer to her destination...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I can't believe you're actually making us come back to just get your game"  
  
Tomoyo mumbled as she rode on the back of Keroberos.  
  
They were headed towards Sakura's house because Kero had forgotten his new playstation game there.  
  
Keroberos then placed Tomoyo on one of the branches of the trees and changed back into Kero.  
  
"Funny...the window was open"  
  
Kero said as he entered the room. Tomoyo came in right behind him.  
  
"Sakura! I came to get my-Sakura?"  
  
Kero looked around but know one was in the room.  
  
"Shouldn't she be here? It is midnight you know"  
  
Tomoyo said worriedly.  
  
"Wait a minute...what's this?"  
  
Tomoyo then bend down and picked up a white crumpled up piece of paper. She smoothed it out and started to read it. She then immediately dropped it to the ground when she finished.  
  
"What happened!?"  
  
Tomoyo looked at Kero as if she was about to cry.  
  
"The enemy challenged her to a fight and I think Sakura accepted!! Kero, she might get killed!!"  
  
"She didn't tell us anything!?"  
  
Kero then immediately got the note and read it. He then put the note down and turned to look at Tomoyo.  
  
"Call Eriol and the brat...tell them to meet up with us outside Tomoeda...Sakura's life is in danger"  
  
Kero then transformed into Keroberos and he and Tomoyo took off into the air.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura kept on running deeper and deeper into the forest. The air was a chilly and the trees seemed to be like claws reaching out to grab her.  
  
Finally she stopped when she came up to a cave.  
  
'This is it. The auras are coming from inside'  
  
She hesitantly walked into the cave and made her way deep into it. She stopped when she saw a black figurine in front of her. The person let out a smirk.  
  
"good, you showed up...I had a feeling you would"  
  
"What do you want!"  
  
"well honey, isn't it obvious? I want your cards. My family has been trying to get them for decades but we were never strong enough"  
  
"And what makes you think you're stronger then me?"  
  
The voice Sakura heard sounded familiar to her. She couldn't quiet figure out who it was though.  
  
The person then gave out an evil laugh.  
  
"To tell you the truth...I'm not!...But, I do know what your weakness is"  
  
she then clapped and the cave was filled with lights. Sakura looked up at her enemy and gasped.  
  
"Christi!?"  
  
"Who else did you think?"  
  
Christi then stood up from her seat and made her way to Sakura.  
  
"I was right...it was you"  
  
Sakura said in a voice filled with anger.  
  
Christi let out a light laugh.  
  
"I know...isn't it great! And Syaoran didn't even believe you!"  
  
she then let out another laugh.  
  
Sakura got now even angrier. Without knowing it, she drew her hand back and punched Christi in the face. Sakura then gave out a smirk  
  
"There...now THAT will shut you up"  
  
(SN: hehehe..that's what I'd do and what I'd say ^_^)  
  
Christi looked at Sakura with fire in her eyes.  
  
"That's it...you're going down bitch"  
  
she then turned her head to the side and called out in a sing-song voice  
  
"Oh Syaoran...sweety, can you come out here please?"  
  
Sakura turned to her left to see Syaoran walk out from the shadows. He looked the same to her except...his aura. it was no longer the green that it used to be. It was now black, dark, and cold.  
  
"What did you do to him"  
  
Sakura asked Christi as gripped her wand tighter.  
  
"Well, you know as well as I do that everyone has a weakness right? Well, yours happens to be a person!"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about"  
  
"I'm not going to fight you...."  
  
Syaoran then walked in front of Christi. Christi put on an evil smile.  
  
"You're gonna fight...him"  
  
she then placed her hand on her little ball and it started to glow a dark blue. Soon, Syaoran's aura started to glow that color too.  
  
He immediately called out his sword and pointed it at Sakura.  
  
Sakura now looked frightened and took a step back.  
  
"Syaoran, what are..."  
  
she then quickly dodged and attack.  
  
"Syaoran, stop! she's..."  
  
Again, Sakura moved to the right. With every blow he delivered, his aims became better and better.  
  
"What's wrong Sakura?...can't fight?"  
  
Syaoran asked with a challanging voice and an evil look on his face.  
  
"Syaoran! I would never hurt you!"  
  
"sorry... I don't feel the same"  
  
"Syaoran! Stop!"  
  
Sakura said as she felt herself fall to the ground.  
  
Syaoran now stood over her and looked down at her with hatred in his eyes.  
  
Christi looked on from the sidelines and they allowed herself a smile.  
  
"finish her off"  
  
she commanded.  
  
Syaoran then brought his sword down...  
  
Sakura narrowly escaped death by two inches.  
  
Tears were now streaming down her face and making her vision blurry.  
  
"Syaoran...is this what you really want?"  
  
she asked, not moving from her area.  
  
"fight me, why don't you?"  
  
Syaoran said again as he approached her.  
  
"Syaoran...I can't. you mean to much to me and I don't want to hurt you"  
  
"Well, you don't mean shit to me"  
  
These words really hit Sakura hard and she stood there not saying anything. Syaoran then got closer to her and with his sword, he stabbed her in her stomach and then removed it with blood running along the edges. It was Sakura's blood...  
  
Sakura felt the sharp end of the sword tearing through her flesh. She fell to the ground and held her stomach with her hand. She removed her hands and looked at them. They were covered with blood completely. She could feel herself weakening and her vision was becoming blurry and everything was starting to dim...  
  
As soon as Syaoran removed his sword, Christi no longer controlled him. A blue light flew out of him and went back into the little ball. Syaoran looked around confused and then at the sword in his hands.  
  
'Blood? From where?'  
  
he then looked down and saw Sakura bleeding profusely, now almost at the brink of death. Suddenly, memories of what had happened in the couple of weeks came flooding back into his mind. He also remembered everything he had done and said to her...until the very moment he stabbed her.  
  
"Oh no, Sakura!"  
  
he quickly bend down and held her fragile body close to him.  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
he choked out in-between sobs.  
  
Sakura saw Syaoran even though her vision was blackening.  
  
"Syaoran...I-I-never got to tell you this but...I love you"  
  
Syaoran looked at her with shock in his eyes.  
  
'She loves me.'  
  
"Sakura I..."  
  
he looked down at her limp figure and blood-stained body.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
he asked in just above a whisper shaking her now still form.  
  
It was too late though...Syaoran never got to admit his feelings because...Sakura died right after telling him she loved him...  
  
~*To Be Continued*~  
  
SN: hehehehehehehe....you hated me before? I wonder how much you hate me now? Anywayz, don't worry pplz THIS IS NOT THE END!!!!! I hafta admit...this is getting' interesting..anywayz, please review and tell me what ya think. I'll post the next chapter a lot sooner then I did with this one. I'm sorry this took long it's just stupid teachers bombarded me with homework this entire week. Well, until next time, bye!  
  
~Starrie 


	6. Chapter 6

SN: didn't I tell ya that you'd pplz would hate me after the last chapter? I guess I wuz right...well, I'm not quiet finished being the evil bitch that I am yet so...on with the fic!!!  
  
The New Girl  
  
By: Star Princess aka Starrie  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
Tomoyo screamed out in horror as she saw her friends' lifeless form in Syaoran's arms. She immediately ran to her friends' side and felt for a pulse. Unfortunately, she couldn't find one.  
  
Tomoyo turned to Syaoran to ask what happened when all of a sudden, she saw his sword. She put two and two together and figured out what had happened.  
  
"What did you do to her!"  
  
Tomoyo screamed out angrily as tears streamed down her cheeks"  
  
"Tomoyo...it was an accident...I didn't know what I was doing, I was being controlled"  
  
Christi, who was watching all of this with amusement, let out a laugh.  
  
"The card mistress is dead and there's nothing any of you can do about it"  
  
"We'll see about that"  
  
Syaoran said as he got up and turned to face Christi. Because of her, he had killed the one thing he loved most. There was no way he was going to let her live.  
  
"Syaoran, we don't have to fight...what do you say? Why don't you and me get together? We'll become the most powerful with our powers combined"  
  
"You're gonna pay for what you made me do to Sakura"  
  
Syaoran said through clenched teeth.  
  
He grabbed his sword headed towards Christi. A sword materialized in her hands. She gave out an evil smirk.  
  
"A fight is what you want? Then a fight is what you'll get"  
  
Eriol then used this opportunity to run up to Sakura and Tomoyo. Tomoyo was crying uncontrollably not believing that her best friend had died. She looked up at Eriol when she saw him.  
  
"Is there anything you can do?"  
  
She choked out between sobs.  
  
Eriol looked down at Sakura's form.  
  
"There might be a way...But we need to defeat the enemy first. For now though, I can keep her semi-alive"  
  
Eriol then knelt down and put both of his hands over Sakura. He closed his eyes in concentration and he began to glow a light blue. Soon, Sakura too started to glow with his energy.  
  
"I can't keep this up much longer. Syaoran has to defeat Christi soon."  
  
"I'll help him"  
  
Keroberos said as he came up behind the Tomoyo and Eriol  
  
He had just walked in because he found some trouble while getting there.  
  
Keroberos then flew to where Syaoran and Christi were fighting and threw a fireball at Christi. She gracefully dodged it and then turned to look at Keroberos.  
  
"This fight doesn't concern you"  
  
She then pointed her sword towards Keroberos and an electrical current shot out and hit him. The power was so strong that it made him change back into Kero.  
  
"Leave him alone...I'm the one you're fighting, remember?"  
  
Syaoran said as he stood in front of Kero as if to protect him from Christi.  
  
He then swung his sword again and it hit Christi. Syaoran looked at Christi in triumph, but her wound just closed up. He then stood there with a confused expression on his face.  
  
"How..."  
  
Christi let out a laugh  
  
"Face it Syaoran, you just can't beat me!"  
  
Syaoran stood there thinking for a while on what to do. It seemed as if physical fighting did nothing to her, then he remembered something...  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
"...this necklace means a lot to me, it's my life..."  
  
~*End of Flashback*~  
  
Syaoran then looked at the little single ball that hung on Christi's neck. With a swift movement of his sword, he broke the chain and the ball fell to the ground and landed on his hands.  
  
Christi had a look of horror on her face. She made a grab for Syaoran's hand but he moved out of her way.  
  
"Not so tough now, are we?"  
  
He asked as he moved away from her.  
  
"Give that back if you don't want to die a slow and painful death"  
  
"I'll take my chances"  
  
Syaoran said as pushed her away.  
  
Christi went flying up against the wall and fell to the ground.  
  
She looked at Syaoran with venom in her eyes.  
  
"And to think I really liked you"  
  
"Yeah well, to bad you had to control me so I could like you back."  
  
Syaoran then threw the little ball against the wall. As soon as it hit, it shattered into small crystalline fragments"  
  
"Noooooooo! You..."  
  
Before she could finish, Christi turned into dust.  
  
Syaoran then immediately threw his sword to the floor and went running to where Tomoyo and Eriol were along with Sakura's body.  
  
"Is she...Is she..."  
  
"Dead? Yes, she is"  
  
Eriol said as he gave a wary sigh and stopped the transfer of energy to Sakura's body.  
  
"But not completely"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Syaoran said as he eyed Eriol curiously.  
  
"She's not exactly in the 'other world' yet. She's stuck in the middle between both worlds. I was able to keep her there for sometime. I don't think I'll be able to for much longer now"  
  
"Is there anything we can do?"  
  
Kero asked as he hovered over his mistress still form.  
  
"Yes there is a spell I can use...it's very dangerous though and the person might not always want to come back"  
  
"Let's try it. How does it work"  
  
Syaoran said with determination look in his face.  
  
"The spell works like this, one of us 'dies' and goes to find Sakura. That person then convinces her to come back. That might not be easy because she might want to stay where she is right now, Especially if she's in heaven. The person who goes to get her has to do this in a time limit of 5 minutes or else they remain dead, along with the other person"  
  
"I'll go"  
  
Syaoran answered immediately after Eriol finished explaining.  
  
Eriol looked at him worriedly.  
  
"Are you sure? This could mean your death too"  
  
"I don't care. It's my fault she's in this situation. At least I'll try, and If I die trying..."  
  
Syaoran then looked at Sakura with love in his eyes.  
  
"At least I'll be with the one I love most"  
  
Eriol gave a sigh to calm his nerves.  
  
"Alright then, lie down next to her"  
  
Syaoran did just what he was told and took Sakura's hand into his.  
  
Tomoyo looked at him through teary eyes.  
  
"Syaoran...good luck, please bring her back. I don't think I can stand loosing two of my friends"  
  
Syaoran looked at Tomoyo and Smiled.  
  
"I give it my best shot"  
  
"Take care kid"  
  
Kero said as he landed on Tomoyo's shoulder  
  
Eriol then placed his hands over Syaoran's body and started to chant a spell.  
  
Within a matter of minutes, Syaoran felt his eyes getting heavy, his vision was becoming blurry and his body seemed to be going numb, blackness followed soon afterwards...  
  
Tomoyo looked down at Syaoran's and Sakura's still body. She felt her eyes filling up with tears again. She then felt a pair of arms wrapping her in a tight embrace.  
  
"Don't worry, they'll come back. I trust Syaoran and know he'll do everything in his power to bring her back."  
  
Tomoyo took comfort in these words and looked up at Eriol.  
  
"I hope so Eriol, I really do..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura was walking around in a field of flowers. This place was different then any other place she had ever been to. It gave her a sense of peace. The feeling was overwhelming. She looked up ahead of her and saw a pair of gates. Curiosly, she made her way to it, suddenly she heard a voice. A voice so soft and gentle, a voice she hadn't heard in years...  
  
"My dear sweet daughter"  
  
Sakura's face lit up when she recognized it.  
  
"Mother!"  
  
She then looked around and saw no one around.  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
She asked confused.  
  
"In the other side of the gates."  
  
"Mother, am I in...in..."  
  
"Heaven? Almost my dear. You're still in the world between heaven and the real world.  
  
Sakura's face all of a sudden lit up.  
  
"I can now be with you mother!"  
  
"Yes you can, but are you sure that's what you want? What about the people you're leaving behind?"  
  
"Father and Touya have each other, Tomoyo has Eriol and Syaoran..."  
  
Sakura saddened a bit.  
  
"Syaoran will eventually move on and forget me...but you don't have anyone mom"  
  
"That's not necessarily true, I have other angels here to keep me company. Sure I miss you and dad and Touya a lot but, I'm willing to wait until the day when you all will come to join me"  
  
"But I'm here now mom"  
  
"Sakura, you still have a choice. Make sure you choose the right one..."  
  
Nadeshiko said as her voice faded into the wind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran got up from the ground and found himself in a bed of flowers.  
  
'Is this the place?'  
  
He asked himself as he walked around a bit. He then spotted a girl with Auburn hair walking towards a gate. Immediately he recognized her.  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
Syaoran called out at he went up to her and hugged her. Sakura had on a confused expression.  
  
"Syaoran? What are you doing here? What happened, did..."  
  
"No, I was able to beat Christi"  
  
Syaoran answered before she could finished as he pulled away to look into her eyes.  
  
"Then what are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to get you"  
  
Sakura was now even more confused.  
  
"But Syaoran...I don't want to go back"  
  
Sakura said as she broke away from him and turned her back on him.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Syaoran asked with a hurt expression on his face.  
  
"Because...Back there, I felt hurt, I felt rejection, and I felt pain. Here, I don't feel any of that. I just feel peace, peace with my surroundings and myself. You should go, there's no use in trying to tell me to go back. I already made my decision and want to stay here, with my mother"  
  
she then started to walk toward the gate, not looking back.  
  
"Sakura, come back please! Do it for your family"  
  
Sakura didn't stop and just answered.  
  
"I know my family will be alright without me"  
  
"Then do it for your friends"  
  
Sakura kept on walking.  
  
"They'll eventually get over it. Tomoyo has Eriol and he'll be there for her.  
  
"Then...Then..."  
  
A tear slid down Syaoran's face.  
  
"Do it for me..."  
  
Sakura stopped walking and turned to look at Syaoran.  
  
"Do it for me...and the love I feel for you"  
  
Sakura stood there for a minute. She then took one more last look towards the gate and smiled.  
  
"I hope I'm choosing the right choice mom"  
  
She then turned back to Syaoran and ran into his arms. Syaoran embraced her tightly, never wanting to let go.  
  
"I love you Sakura"  
  
Syaoran whispered into her ear.  
  
Sakura smiled.  
  
"I love you too"  
  
She said as she held him close to her.  
  
"Will you come back now?"  
  
Sakura looked up into his eyes and held his hand.  
  
"Yes, I'm willing to take all the pain that life brings, just as long I'm with you"  
  
Syaoran smiled back at her and gave her a kiss on the forehead.  
  
"Lets go then"  
  
They then headed towards the gate of the living world...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura's eyes slowly fluttered open. her wound had closed up by itself.  
  
"Sakura, you're alive!"  
  
Tomoyo squealed out in delight as she threw her arms around her best friend. Eriol then hugged Sakura. He had a smile on his face.  
  
"I knew Syaoran could do it"  
  
"Speaking of the kid, why isn't he waking up?"  
  
Kero asked as he looked down at Syaoran.  
  
Sakura turned to face Syaoran and gave him a kiss on the cheeks.  
  
"Syaoran, wake up"  
  
She found his skin rather cold.  
  
"Syaoran?"  
  
She asked as she looked at his still form.  
  
"Syaoran"  
  
She called out again as she shook his still form. Her eyes began to water, yet her mind didn't want to believe what was happening.  
  
"Syaoran...stop fooling around, wake up"  
  
She choked out in-between tears.  
  
Eriol then walked up to Syaoran and felt for a pulse. He then had on a confused expression. He then looked down at his wristwatch and suddenly he knew what happened. He looked at Sakura with sympathy in his eyes.  
  
"Sakura...I'm sorry but he didn't make it"  
  
Sakura looked at him with confusion in her face.  
  
"What do you mean he didn't make it!?"  
  
She yelled out angrily.  
  
"He...exceeded his time limit..."  
  
~*To Be Continued*~  
  
SN: oooooooooh...good cliffhanger if I do say so myself...I wonder what's gonna happen? Hmmmm...oh well! You're gonna hafta wait!!! Hehehehehehehe...I'm evil and luvin it!! ^_^ well, please review and tell me what you think alright? The next chapter is the last chapter! 


	7. Chapter 7

SN: GOMEN!!!!!! I'm so sorry for taking so long to write up this chapter! It's just that I've been kinda busy. Anywayz, this is the last chapter of my fic, aren't you all happy? hehehehe..*evil grin* I wonder if I'll continue to be my evil self in this chapter...oh well! *Innocent smile* please read and review!!!! Me luv reviews!! Thanx!  
  
Thank yous: I want to thanx everyone who has reviewed this fic, you don't know how much it means to me! thanks for not being lazy and encouraging me to continue writing, I really appreciated it! I hope you all continue to read my other stories and I hope you like them as much as you liked this one!  
  
The New Girl  
  
By: Star Princess a.k.a. Starrie  
  
1 Chapter 7  
  
"No...no! you're lying! Syaoran's alive! I-I-I just saw him a-a-and"  
  
Sakura couldn't take it anymore and burst into uncontrollable tears. She then hugged his body and didn't want to let go. Her head was resting on his chest, just where his heart would always be beating except this time, it wasn't.  
  
"I said I'll face all the pain that life brings...but I can't do it without you"  
  
She sobbed into his chest, wetting his shirt with her tears.  
  
"Sakura...He did it because he loved you and wanted to see you alive"  
  
Kero said in a soft voice as he made his way up to his mistress and gently patted her on the back.  
  
"What's the use of me being alive when I've lost the one person I love!"  
  
Sakura choked out in response.  
  
Tomoyo looked at Eriol with tear-filled eyes. It hurt her to see her best friend in this state. Syaoran, who had always been a close friend of hers, was now dead and that also pained her.  
  
"Sakura...there's nothing we can do now"  
  
Tomoyo choked out while trying to hold back her tears. She knelt down next to her and placed a comforting hand over Sakura's back.  
  
"Is there anything we can do?"  
  
Tomoyo asked as she looked up at Eriol.  
  
"...no, there isn't"  
  
Eriol answered as he looked down at the ground sadly.  
  
"Great! Just great!"  
  
Sakura said angrily as she looked up.  
  
"Syaoran was able to risk his life to save mines, now you're telling me that I can't do the same? That I'm supposed to just stay here and let the one person I love go?"  
  
"Sakura, I'm sorry but..."  
  
Before Eriol could even finish, Sakura bolted upright and ran out of the cave. She heard her friends calling out from behind her, but she didn't care. She ran out into the dark woods, not sure in which direction she was heading; and frankly, she didn't care either. She just wanted one thing...to have her true love by her side once more..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"E-E-Eriol...what are we going to do?"  
  
Tomoyo whimpered out in-between tears as she cried into her boyfriends' arms.  
  
"I-I-I don't know"  
  
Eriol answered as he held Tomoyo tightly. Kero looked around the cave, not really believing if all this was really happening or if was all just a bad nightmare. He looked up when he saw a bright light appear out of no where and was heading towards them.  
  
"Eriol, Tomoyo, look!"  
  
Kero said as the light came closer and closer. Once the light was in front of them, it faded to reveal a woman with beautiful sparkling wings. She had emerald eyes and long flowy chestnut-colored hair. Tomoyo looked up in awe. She had seen this women before, but where? Suddenly, realization hit her.  
  
"Y-Y-You're..."  
  
The woman smiled at the three figures in front of her.  
  
"Yes, I'm Nadeshiko, Sakura's mother"  
  
her smile then faded to a sad frown  
  
"My daughter is in pain at the moment isn't she?"  
  
She asked, as worry was visible in her emerald eyes.  
  
"Yes...Syaoran, the one person she loves most, died when he attempted to bring her back to life. He succeeded, but he exceeded the 5 minute time limit"  
  
"So he didn't die of a natural death"  
  
Nadeshiko pointed out.  
  
"No he didn't, it was a spell I used"  
  
Eriol answered.  
  
"I can help"  
  
Nadeshiko answered as a smile lightened up her face.  
  
"Right now, Syaoran must be lost in-between dimensions. Angels have access to these dimensions while looking for lost souls and taking them to their rightful place where they belong (SN: that means either hell or heaven). If he hasn't been found yet, I still might have a chance of reaching him and bringing him back"  
  
"Can you try?"  
  
Tomoyo asked Nadeshiko with hope shining in her amethyst eyes. Nadeshiko smiled at the girl in front of her.  
  
"I'll do my best"  
  
her smile then turned into a frown.  
  
"But if someone reaches him before I do...all hope will be lost. Once he reaches the 'other world' he'll never be able to return to this world, alive"  
  
Nadeshiko then closed her eyes and started to concentrate all her powers. Seconds turned into minutes. Those minutes seemed infinite to the three friends as they waited, hoping for a second chance. After a few minutes, Nadeshiko opened her eyes and grinned at the couple and at the guardian beast.  
  
"I found him and guided him back to the living gate...he should be coming back to life soon"  
  
All four heads turned to look at Syaoran's body expectantly. In a matter of seconds, he started to stir and opened his eyes slowly.  
  
"w-w-what happened?"  
  
He asked as he stood up slowly.  
  
"Welcome back kid!"  
  
Kero said happily as he circled Syaoran.  
  
"We're so glad you're back!"  
  
Tomoyo said as she smiled at Syaoran.  
  
"I-I-I don't understand...I was with Sakura, then I saw her go through the gate. Just when I was about to go through, my surroundings changed and I found myself lost...That was until I saw a light, and then..."  
  
Syaoran gasped when he saw Nadeshiko.  
  
"you...I saw you, and you helped me find my way back"  
  
Nadeshiko smiled at him.  
  
"Please take care of my daughter, I can see it in your eyes that you love her a lot and I can tell she loves you too"  
  
She then stepped into a growing ball of light. Once she entered it, the ball got smaller and smaller, until it disappeared. Syaoran smiled at the empty space where Nadeshiko had once stood.  
  
"I promise"  
  
He said. Syaoran then turned to look at Tomoyo and Eriol.  
  
"Where is Sakura?"  
  
"We don't know...when you didn't come back to life when she did, she ran out of here"  
  
"I'll go look for her, we'll meet you three outside the woods"  
  
Syaoran yelled out as he ran out of the cave. He didn't know where he was going...he just felt his heart guiding him towards a specific direction...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura stopped running once she came to a clearance and collapsed on the floor from exhaustion. She leaned against a rock and looked around her. She was now in a small clearance. A small lake was in front of her and glittered with the morning auroral beams that hit it. The sun was now rising at the horizon giving the place an enchanted look. The place was absolutely beautiful to a person's eye, but not for Sakura. For her, the world seemed bleak, cold, and empty. She reached into her pocket and took out her set of Sakura cards. She looked through each one of them...until she came upon one. The one that she had been searching all along. She then put away all the other cards and called out her wand.  
  
"Sword card, release and dispel, sword!"  
  
her wand had now transformed itself into a sleek sword with a sharp blade. She then rolled up her sleeves so that the flesh at her wrist was visible. She put the cool blade in contact with her warm wrist.  
  
"There's no use in living life anymore...Wait for me Syaoran...I'm coming to be with you once more."  
  
~*The End*~  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
..  
  
...  
  
....  
  
....  
  
....  
  
....  
  
....  
  
....  
  
...  
  
....  
  
.....  
  
.....  
  
...  
  
....  
  
....  
  
.....  
  
.....  
  
....  
  
(SN: HA!!!! Fooled ya!!! ^_~ hehehehe..sorry, my evil side felt the need to come out..anywayz, this isn't the end!!!)  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
Sakura eyes flew open once she heard her name being called out.  
  
'is that...who I think it is?'  
  
She asked herself hopefully as she looked around. When she didn't see no one around, her eyes began to water.  
  
"Syaoran...where are you?"  
  
She whimpered in between sobs.  
  
"I'm right here"  
  
A voice came from behind her. Sakura immediately got up and turned to look behind her. Sure enough, she saw a amber-eyed youth with chestnut-colored hair standing in front of her. Sakura's eyes suddenly changed from sad ones, to ones full of happiness. Her smile once again returned to her lips.  
  
"Syaoran!"  
  
Sakura immediately dropped her sword to the ground and ran up to him. She embraced him tightly, never wanting to let go.  
  
"I'm sorry for making you go through so much pain"  
  
Syaoran said to her as he held her close.  
  
"It doesn't matter anymore..just as long as you're here with me now"  
  
Syaoran looked down at Sakura and smiled at her. he then leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the lips.  
  
"I love you"  
  
Sakura smiled at him and then buried her face once again against his chest.  
  
"And I love you"  
  
She whispered. She then looked up at him again.  
  
"But how where you able to come back?"  
  
Syaoran gave her a kiss on the forehead.  
  
"An angel helped me find my way back to my cherry blossom. Do you want to know who?"  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"Your mother"  
  
Sakura gasped.  
  
"You met her?"  
  
"Yes, and I promised her to take care of you"  
  
They then turned to look at the pre-dawn sky while holding hands.  
  
"Thank you, mom"  
  
Sakura said as she looked up at the sky and smiled...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(In heaven)  
  
Nadeshiko looked down at the happy couple holding hands. Her lips curved into a happy smile as she saw her daughter once again happy.  
  
"You're welcome...my dear sweet daughter"  
  
She said as she watched from above...  
  
~*The End*~  
  
  
  
SN: Yes everyone, this is the REAL end!!!! Hehehehe..i'm so evil *evil grin* I couldn't help myself, I just had to do what I did earlier! Since most of you pplz called me "evil" I just felt like I had to do my typical evilness...just one more time ^^ evilness..is that even a word!? oh well, I'm not 100% evil or else I wouldn't have done a happy ending! I can never make a sad ending...to depressing, I don't think I'd be able to write it! anywayz, again, thanx for reading this fic! Please don't forget to review!! Me luv reviews!!! Thanx! Bye!  
  
~Starrie 


End file.
